1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in the field of board games and more particularly to board games having a path for movement of playing pieces according to selected instructions for play.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there have been many board games using dice where chance and skill such as bargaining and competition come into play.
Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,121 discloses a game board in which show ring competition is simulated.
Roth U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,527 illustrates a board game involving a contest of memorization.
Barry U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,235 discloses a game that involves a contest of memorization and is intended to educate the players with respect to tourist attractions.
There do not appear to be any board games wherein one player may selectively challenge another player to a contest whereby the winner of the contest or challenge is determined by correctly predicting the outcome of matching coins.